


Tiger on a Leash

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Caretaking, D/s, Drink Sharing, Facial, Foot Fetish, Ghoul Grumps, Grooming, Insecurity, M/M, Negotiations, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Rimming, Siren Dan, Temperature Play, Titles, Unusual penis, Weretiger, Weretiger Arin, anxiety attack, foot play, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "You know, a tiger on a leash is a status symbol for some folks."Dan & Arin try some D/s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Rem! I hope you like it, buddy!

"Hey Dan?" Arin was transformed, and he could feel his voice vibrating through his chest. It was always interesting, speaking while in this form. He was so much more... aware of his body.

Dan, lying on top of his tummy, perked his head up. At least, Arin assumed he did. He was staring straight up at the ceiling. But Dan's pointy chin was digging into his chest.

"What's up?" Dan shifted positions, then settled, and Arin pulled him closer, licking his forehead for reassurance

Who was being reassured, Arin wasn't entirely sure. But Dan tasted familiar, and that grounded him.

"How do you feel about... you know, kinky shit?" Arin tried to keep the nerves out of his voice, although he was aware he was shaking a bit. 

He didn't even fucking know why. That was the most annoying part of this. He was super nervous, without any clue as to _why_. It wasn't as if Dan was known for being judgmental or anything like that. If they gave out awards for "Most open minded," Dan would probably get at least a participation medal. 

"I dunno," said Dan. "Like... there's a lot of shit involved in "kinky shit." Do you mean... I dunno, sticking an air hose in your mouth, or diapers, or over feeding, or piss...." 

"None of that stuff," Arin said quickly. "I mean, uh, unless you're interested in any of that stuff?"

Dan shrugged. "Tell me what's got you so worried," he said, and he prodded Arin in the ribs with one of his pointy fingers. 

"Ow," Arin said, and he prodded Dan back. 

"Wuss," Dan said.

"You're pointy," said Arin defensively.

"Excuse me? Mister "I have claws for fucking miles and teeth like fucking... stalactites" is gonna tell me I'm pointy?"

Arin rolled his eyes, but he was snickering. "Okay. So, uh... I was looking online, and, uh... I saw stuff about... power exchange. And I remember when you, y'know, tied me up with that ribbon, and told me what to do, and... I really liked it."

"So you wanna do, like, a Master-slave thing with me?"

"Not Master-slave," said Arin. "But, like,... if you wanted to... tell me what to do, make me do stuff, that'd... I'd like that." He licked his lips, as images raced across his mind - of Dan putting a collar on him, Dan fucking his face, Dan making him sit on the floor and just worship him....

Arin shivered, and tried to squeeze his legs together. His cock was beginning to swell in his sheath, just from thinking about all of this stuff.

"Huh," said Dan. "Like... Dom sub stuff?" 

"Yeah. But not, like, hitting. Just doing stuff. Maybe... sensation play?"

"Can I do some research?" Dan stuck one hand under Arin's chin and began to scritch it, which of course, made Arin purr, because it felt so good, and because now Dan's hands smelled like Arin, even if Dan couldn't really smell it. 

"Yeah, sure," said Arin, trying to sound casual. "Do you want any, uh, recommendations?"

"Sure," said Dan. "Send me the links." He cuddled closer to Arin, burying his face in Arin's chest ruff, and Arin sighed, feeling the tension finally leave his body. 

Even if Dan wasn't actually into any of... that stuff, at least he didn't think that Arin was a sick freak or anything like that. 

* * * 

"So with this power exchange stuff," said Dan, "what would you call me?"

Arin, halfway through a drink of water, starting coughing. It had been a few days since their last conversation, and now Dan was just bringing it up out of fucking nowhere.

Of course he was. This was Dan.

"Uh... Sir? Or something like that." Arin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, trying keep his tail from lashing and his ears from going flat. 

"Yeah? That works." Dan grinned wickedly. "And, uh... could you send me a list of your... hard limits? Because... I think I'm interested in this shit, but I wanna... you know, be careful. Not step on any toes or anything like that." He paused. "Maybe the stuff you're into as well."

"Right, right," Arin said. "Do you want me to just tell you, or do you want me to, like, email you a list or something like that?"

"I think emailing a list would work best," said Dan. "So I have a reference point for the future. I can be all efficient and shit, take notes." 

"You've been watching too much My Little Pony," Arin said, then took another slug of water. “You gonna check them off with a feather quill?”

"No, _you've_ been watching too much My Little Pony, if you can make that reference," said Dan, and Arin chuckled, managing to swallow his water before it came spraying out of his mouth again. 

"But you got the reference," Arin said. He made an undignified noise when Dan prodded him in the side, which got Dan laughing, and before either of them had caught up, they were both laughing, the kind of ugly, ridiculous laughter that comes from something truly stupid that shouldn't even be funny. 

* * * 

"Mmm... Dan... fuck, Dan!" Arin moaned, twisting the sheets around and around his fist, as Dan's cock squirmed and wriggled inside of him. "Fuck, I'm gonna... Dan, don't stop, I'm so close, fuck, please!" It was a good thing he wasn’t in his tiger form, or the whole damn would be history.

"Hmm...." Dan made a contemplative noise, and then he was... pulling... out...?!

"Dan? What the fuck?!" Arin looked over his shoulder at Dan, his hips still grinding against the bed. 

Dan grinned at him, all those needle teeth on display, and Arin felt the familiar scary-sexy flip in his stomach. 

"I want you to ride me," he told Arin, climbing onto the bed and lying flat, his legs wide open, his cock still twitching in the air. 

"But -"

"Should I make it an order?"

Arin swallowed, licking his lips. "Uh... maybe."

"Alright," said Dan, and he was grinning wider now, wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it a lazy pump, then making a face and wiping his hand off on the sheets. "Get up on my dick and ride me like fucking... Aslan."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for _you_ to ride _me_ like Aslan?" Arin paused. "Wait, how do you know who Aslan is in the first place?"

Dan rolled his eyes and pointed at his dick, which did something slippery and intricate. "Can we have this conversation another time? I want to go back to fucking that plush rump." 

“... must you call it that?” Arin knee walked forward, until he was straddling Dan’s hips. He groped around for Dan’s cock, squeezing it in his fist. It was slightly slimy, slightly cool, and it tried to thread between his fingers, before Arin let it go, leaning forward to open himself up and make it easier for Dan’s dick to find his hole.

“It is, though,” said Dan, and he reached down, grabbing Arin’s ass with both hands as his cock slid in. 

“Fuck!” Arin groaned, his hips working, his cock sliding across Dan’s belly, smearing pre. 

“Don’t cum,” Dan said. 

“What?”

“Don’t cum. You can’t cum until… until you ask me,” said Dan, and he smiled, meeting Arin’s eyes. “You can do that, right?”

“Y-yeah,” said Arin. “I mean, uh… yes, sir.” 

“Good kitty,” said Dan, and oh, that did something to Arin, and he shivered, his ass clenching around Dan’s cock.

“You like that, don’t you? Being a good kitty.” Dan tapped on Arin’s arms. “Sit up, and give me a show.”

“H-how do you want me to do that?” Arin asked, nervous. “Sir,” he added, as an afterthought. 

“Well,” said Dan, “why don’t you play with yourself?” He twisted his cock inside of Arin, and Arin cried out, his hips juddering forward as the tip of Dan’s cock found his prostate. 

“Yes, sir,” Arin mumbled, self conscious. He knew that Dan loved watching him in pleasure, but… it was hard sometimes. When he was in his more humanoid form, it could be a bit difficult to feel attractive.

But this wasn’t really about him, was it? It was about Dan. It was about looking good for Dan, and giving Dan pleasure. 

Arin was pretty sure he could do that.

With a huff of air, Arin rested his hands on his stomach, moving them up slowly. He cupped his pectorals, squeezed them, then thumbed his nipples, pinching them gently, then not so gently. His eyes slid shut, and he moaned, open mouthed.

“Keep… keep your eyes on me,” said Dan thickly. “I wanna watch your face.”

“You’re not gonna be… meaner?” Arin twisted his nipples, and his back arched, his cock trembling against his belly. 

“Nah,” said Dan. “Not… not my style.” He paused, looking worried. “I mean, unless that’s what you need for, like, a good Dom experience?”

“No, I think… I think I’ll be okay without it,” said Arin. “I mean, if you wanted to be all mean, I wouldn’t say no, but I want it to feel… organic, you know?”

“Free range,” Dan said, straight faced. Then he started laughing, which got Arin laughing.

“GMO free,” Arin gasped out, and he was laughing harder, aware that his ass was fluttering around Dan’s cock, aware that he was dripping sweat all over Dan, but not caring.

“C-c-cruelty free,” Dan gasped out, and then he was cumming, his hands digging into Arin’s hips, squeezing hard as he just laughed and laughed, his whole body shaking as he moaned, giggling through his orgasm. 

“I d-dunno,” said Arin shakily, as Dan’s cock slid out of him, cum leaking out of his ass to puddle across his balls and Dan’s groin. “I think… some people wouldn’t be satisfied with a cruelty free Dom.”

“But you’re good, right?” There was that anxious look on Dan’s face again. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” said Arin, and he smiled at Dan, then paused. “Do you, uh… do you want me to keep playing with myself?”

“Yeah,” said Dan, leaning back into the pillows, grinning dozily. “Make it hot enough and I’ll let you cum.”

“Yes sir,” said Arin, and his hands went back to his nipples. He moved one up higher, sliding two fingers into his mouth and rasping his tongue between them, then sucking, his other hand pinching and pulling each nipple in turn. 

“Touch your dick for me,” said Dan. “You look so fucking hot, man, you have no idea. I want to just… fucking keep you here like this, forever, just watching how fucking gorgeous you are.” 

Arin blushed, from his face to his chest, and brought his hand lower, to wrap loosely around his cock, squeezing it at the base, then moving up, holding it away from his body so that Dan could see all the ridges and bumps on the shaft, could see the way it was swelling, beginning to almost turn purple as Arin stroked himself slowly, his hands slippery and slimy with pre. 

“Fuck, Arin, you’re so hot,” Dan moaned. “And you’re being such a good boy, following instructions. Just keep doing that. Show me how good it feels. Tell me.”

“It… it feels incredible,” Arin panted. “It feels… it’s slippery, and it’s hot, and the pressure in my belly is just, like, building and building, it feels like it’s going to snap, my balls are all tight, I’m… so close, it’s… fuck, Dan, please!”

“Please what?”

“Please, Sir, can I cum, please, please, fuck, it’s so… good… I….”

“Cum,” Dan said. “Cum for me, cum all over my chest, be a good kitty for me.”

Arin came like a fucking fire hose, erupting like a volcano. His cock spat cum across Dan’s belly, his chest - a bit of it even splashed Dan’s chin. The pleasure was sweet, intense, centering in his groin and moving up and down his back, making his skin break out in goosebumps and his toes curl as the heat and pleasure cycled through him.

Dan was laughing, smiling, looking into Arin’s eyes as he came, and he took one of Arin’s sticky hands and kissed it, a little kiss on each fingertip. 

“Good boy,” he told Arin, squeezing his fingers. “You wanna be extra good and help me clean up?” 

“Y-yes, Sir,” said Arin, his head muzzy from his orgasm. His legs were a bit shaky, but it was totally worth the staggering, to have Dan scratch his ears as he carefully mopped up the sticky mess with a warm washcloth. 

* * * 

"That was a lot of grumping," Arin said, leaning back against the couch, covering his eyes with one giant paw. He'd transformed out of annoyance, and because it was funny to hear his deeper voice doing the weird voices, and he was too tired to transform. "I feel like a fucking zombie." He stretched, a good stretch, the kind of stretch where all his claws popped out and his tail bushed up. Then he relaxed, boneless, his eyes sliding closed. "Maybe I'll just sleep here."

"No, Suzy told me to get you home," said Dan. "Maybe you just need something to wake you up."

Arin cocked an ear in his direction, and he popped one big eye open. "What are you suggesting?" He put a touch of purr into his voice, and he grinned, slow and lazy.

"I wanna do a thing," said Dan. "As... like, your Dom. Your Sir. Sound good?"

"Sure!" Arin sat up, his cock stirring in his sheath. "I'm up for some kinky shenanigans."

"Okay," said Dan, and he shot Arin his own smile, his needle thin teeth flashing in the light. He slid down onto the floor, until he was sitting in front of Arin, and he grabbed one big paw in his hand. "Okay," said Dan. "I need you to stay perfectly still. If I'm hurting you, or making you really uncomfortable, say something. Otherwise... stay still." 

"What happens if I don't listen?"

"Then I'll be sad." Dan shot Arin a big eyed look, and Arin sighed gustily. Dan could play him like a fucking piano. 

"I wouldn't want you to be a sad fishy," Arin said heavily, and he tried to relax into his seat. "Okay. Let's do this."

"Good kitty," said Dan, and he patted Arin on the calf. Then he was... grabbing Arin's foot?!

"What are you doing?" Arin's paws were on his thighs, squeezing, and he was gritting his teeth. It wasn't that he didn't like his feet being touched, exactly - it just felt very... strange to have them touched, and his first instinct was always to make whoever was doing it to _stop_. Nobody had ever done it for more than a few minutes at a time.

"You never let me play with your feet," said Dan. "I wanna touch your peeds."

"You're the only one who calls them that," Arin said, as Dan pressed down on his paw pads. 

"Yep," said Dan amicably. He held one huge foot in his lap, pressing down on the pink pad, and Arin made a noise, trying not to yank his foot away. It was weird as hell, but Dan was looking up at him with a wicked expression. 

"Stay still," said Dan, as he traced the fur between Arin's pads, sliding two fingers between his toes. "Look at that!" He grabbed one of Arin's toes and squeezed it, making Arin's claw pop out. "Wow!"

"Dan," Arin said, his voice a bit strained, "you've seen my feet before."

Dan paused, taking his hands off of Arin and looking up at him with a concerned expression. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," said Arin. That was... unexpected. This was the first time he'd let anyone touch his feet, since he was very small. "It's just, uh... I'm not entirely sure what that feels like."

"Well, I can tell you what it feels like to me," said Dan. "Your peeds feel kinda like leather, only a lot softer." He stroked one of his long, tricky fingers across Arin's paw pad, and Arin made a startled noise, his ears going flat, then perking back up. "Is that ticklish?"

"Not... exactly," said Arin. "It's kinda... like, it's kinda... hmm." He stared up at the ceiling, trying to find a good way to describe it. "You know when you walk around barefoot a lot, so your feet are really calloused?"

"I'll have to take your word for it," Dan said, pressing down on Arin's toe beans. "But so you can't entirely feel it?"

"It's a bit like someone touching you when you're wearing some really thick clothing. Only, you know, on a really sensitive part of you. Like I was trying to give you a handy or something through, like, denim, or something like that."

"Huh," said Dan. He moved his hand further up, grasping the toe and squeezing it. 

Arin's claw popped out, and it was an odd sensation - something happening to his body, without him actually having anything to do with it. 

"See, this feels weird," said Dan. "Because, like, I can feel the claw _under_ the skin, and when I press it, they just pop out. See?" He did it again, and Arin made an undignified noise. 

"That's... equally weird for me, I can assure you," said Arin. 

"But I think it's my new favorite thing," said Dan, and he was grinning as he moved to the next toe, pressing down on it, forcing the claw out. He grabbed the claw between two fingers, squeezing it gently. "Pointy death!" He let go of Arin's toe, and the claw retracted. "Fluffy soft!" 

"... you are a weird one sometimes, you know that?" Arin looked down at Dan, and he was grinning. 

"Isn't that why you want me to be your Dom?" Dan moved his hand up to Arin's ankle, both hands wrapped around, squeezing. 

"Well, I thought you were already my Dom," Arin said, and then he cleared his throat, grateful for his fur. It his the dark blush that was covering his face. He didn't know if he wanted Dan to know just how much he was... invested in this shit.

"Well, yeah," said Dan, momentarily nonplussed. Then he grinned. "But maybe I like reminding you that you're the one who wanted it! So that you can't complain too much when I make you do stuff you don't like."

"I'll complain anyway," Arin said easily, slowly relaxing into the feeling of having his toes played with.

"Well, yeah," said Dan. "But I'm still gonna tease you about it."

"That's not very nice," said Arin. "I thought you were a nice Dom."

"How can I be a good Dom, if I let you spiral into a circle of whininess?" 

"... point. Although I don't get _that_ whiny." 

“You’re not supposed to contradict me, either,” said Dan, moving to Arin’s other foot and carefully squeezing each toe. 

“That’s not in my contract,” Arin said, his hands digging into his shorts. They were going to be a bit beaten up, with his fingers digging into them the way they are. His claws were leaving holes.

“Do you want a contract?” Dan looked up at Arin with his big brown eyes, and Arin’s chest melted. 

“Nah,” said Arin.

“I looked that stuff up, after you mentioned it,” said Dan, sliding his fingers between Arin’s toes and wiggling it.

“That’s a bit too… Fifty Shades for me,” said Arin.

“So do you want to have, like… rules?” Dan pressed down on two toes at a time, forcing the claw to pop out. 

“What kind of rules?” Arin tried not to yank his foot back, as Dan pulled on his claws. 

“I… don’t know,” said Arin. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course,” said Dan. 

* * * 

“I want you to… I want you to choose when I get to cum,” said Arin. 

“I’d like a tuna fish sandwich,” Dan said, “Maybe some orange juice.”

“Did you hear what I said?” Arin shot a glance over at Dan, biting his lip.

Dan grinned. “I heard you,” he said. “But we were talking about lunch.”

“Well, yeah, but you asked me to tell you about stuff I wanted. About rules and shit like that.” Arin covered his face with one hand, his ears turned towards Dan, but the rest of him facing the television. 

“Yeah, but can we have designated kinky time talk?”

Arin’s stomach fell, and he tried to keep the… what? Anxiety? Disappointment? Whatever it was, he hated himself for it. How could he be that selfish, treating Dan like a fetish delivery system? 

“Oh, shit, dude, no, I’m sorry.” Dan wrapped his arms around Arin’s middle, his forehead against Arin’s. “I’m totally into the idea. But can we talk about it when it’s not just about to be lunch time. Okay?” 

“Okay. When can we talk about it?” 

“After I had my lunch.”

“Okay.” Arin chuffed, and licked Dan’s face.

Dan squawked, and laughed, poking Arin’s cheek. “You’re such a fucking dork, man.” 

* * * 

“Okay,” said Dan, wiping crumbs off of his face. “So tell me the stuff you want me to be in charge of.”

“Well, uh….” Arin wiped his own mouth, then shoved his hands behind his back, burying his fingers in his ponytail. “I, uh… in sex, I like being told what to do. I think that’s really hot. And I like the idea of you, like… owning my orgasms. Like… barring when I’m with Suzy, you get to decide when I’m gonna cum. If I’m, like, jerking it, I gotta call you, to see if I want to cum.” 

“Maybe I should just talk to Suzy about this. See if we can work something out.”

“Suzy isn’t so much into the power exchange stuff. Like, in the… usual day to day kind of thing.” Arin groaned, and he covered his face. “Oh god. I’m just… not getting this right, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” said Dan, patting Arin on the head. “We’re both kinda just figuring this out as we go along.”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “You’re right.” He laughed, still self conscious. “I’m kinda… I feel like… you know, kinda… hm.” He covered his mouth with one hand, trying to get his thoughts out in one go. “I see all the, like… info on it, on websites, or in movies or whatever, and... like, guys like me don’t ever submit. Or when we do, it’s pretty little angel boys, shit like that.” 

“Not, like, big, burly tigers?”

“Yeah. So I feel like I’m supposed to be doing it… like, extra right. To prove I’m not some kind of poser.” 

“Dude,” said Dan. “It’s not like we’re being graded on this shit or whatever. We’re just having fun, you know?” He scratched Arin’s forehead, grinning at the purrs he drew forth. 

“See?” Dan moved closer, until he was sitting in Arin’s lap, his knees pressing into Arin’s hips. “I’m not wearing, like, spandex or leather, you’re not some simpering little girl, we’re both of us just people. So let’s do this like people do.” 

Arin chuckled, and turned his face up to be kissed. 

* * * 

“I saw a thing on the internet that I wanna try,” said Dan. 

“Yeah? What kinda thing?” Arin, transformed and lazy on Dan’s beanbag chair, with a book on his chest, felt too chill to care about anything. To even be self conscious about any of this weird shit, because he had a sun beam and a comfy place to sit. 

“With rope,” said Dan, and he was holding up a mesh bag filled with multicolored stuff. “I, uh, looked up a few videos, about how to tie a bunch of knots.” He laughed, clearly self conscious. “I may have possibly bought a book.” 

“They sell books about that stuff?”

“Not only do they sell books about that stuff, they sell books with punny titles about that shit,” said Dan. 

“How bad a pun are we talking here?” Arin rolled onto his back, letting Dan sit on his lap.

“Two Knotty Boys Show You The Ropes,” said Dan, and Arin snickered. 

“That’s a fucking amazing pun, and you know it,” said Arin, and he brought Dan down on top of him, rubbing his chin across the top of Dan’s head. “Mmm… I like when you smell like me.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one marking you up?” 

“Weren’t you the one who was all “we should just be ourselves, not whatever we think we’re supposed to” with that nice speech?” Arin ran his big paws down Dan’s spine, marveling at how delicate he was, How much he could hurt him, without trying too hard. 

But no, Dan was the one in charge. Dan was smaller, weaker, true, he lacked Arin’s bulk. But he was totally in charge. 

He’d seen scarier shit than Arin ever would. 

"Fair enough," said Dan, and he kissed the underside of Arin's chin. "But, uh... how would you feel about me trying some knots on you?"

"I think I'd be chill with that," said Arin. "Do you want me to transform back?"

"Nah," said Dan. "If I can tie you up when you're big and fuzzy, I can tie you up when you're smaller and smooth."

Arin snorted at the description, but let Dan scramble off, folding down a corner of his book and getting off of the bean bag chair. "So what do you need me to do?"

"For now? Just stand there and look pretty." 

* * * 

Arin was in a peculiar headspace. 

He was... very aware of his body, from his arms tied behind his back to the way his legs were forced open, to the rise and fall of his own chest as he lay flat on the floor, the way his tail was forced up, and his head was forced back by the rope connecting the two. It all felt... intense. Strange. He was having some trouble with higher concept thoughts, but it was nice and quiet in his head, at that moment in time. 

Dan was talking to him. He really should listen to Dan. Dan was Important. 

"So I'm tempted to try something sexual with you right now. Is that okay?" Dan was kneeling in front of Arin, he head at an odd angle to make eye contact with Arin. 

Arin paused, then nodded. 

"Such a good kitty," said Dan affectionately. "I'm gonna take good care of my good kitty." He was unbuckling his pants, and Arin noted with some surprise that Dan had an erection. A sizable erection, that was twitching and moving under the cloth of his pants, until it was pulled out, and the slimy tip of it was poking along Arin's face. 

"See how good you make me feel, kitty? Isn't this nice?" Dan was using the same sweet voice, and his moans were almost _musical_ when Arin swallowed him down, careful of his sharp teeth. He flickered his tongue around Dan's cock, as Dan's cock swished around the inside of his mouth, trying to wrap around his tongue, tracing his teeth, tasting the roof of his mouth.

Arin's erection was trapped between his belly and the floor. The pressure was intoxicating, but it was beginning to get uncomfortable.

... he kinda liked it. 

That was the weirdest part. Having his cock out of reach, having his hands out of commission, being nothing but a thing to Dan... that was really appealing. When Dan was being so sweet, so kind, so... Dan.

"Ooo, yeah, I love how pretty you look with my dick in your mouth," said Dan, his hands moving to Arin's head, scratching along his ears, then just pressing two fingers along the velvet, rubbing it like he was testing a fabric. 

It felt fuckin' _weird_ , but it was a thing that Dan was always trying to do. Apparently now was as good a time as any.

"Arin. Hey, Arin?" Dan tugged his dick out of Arin's mouth, and Arin whimpered, missing it already. 

"Mmm?" Arin blinked up at Dan. His fur was damp with sweat, and he was absurdly grateful that his hair was tied back, even if it was to his tail. 

"I wanna take some pictures. Can I take some pictures?"

"Can you show 'em to Suzy?"

"Sure!" 

"Then okay." 

"Such a good boy," Dan said, and Arin closed his eyes slowly and began to purr, his ears flattening down in pleasure. 

Arin heard the click of Dan's phone's camera, and he looked up. 

Dan was standing a few feet away, aiming the camera at him, and Arin had to fight the urge to try to cover himself. 

Realistically, he could probably break this rope without too much effort, but that wouldn't be fair, would it? There was something... weirdly exciting, about being held captive by all of this flimsy (ish?) rope, by someone who he could break with one hand behind his back. 

"There we go, such a pretty kitty cat," said Dan, and then he was back in front of Arin, his cock tracing the shape of Arin's lips. "Let's get some pictures of that lovely mouth stuffed full of my cock. How's that sound? I think it sounds pretty good."

Arin gave a clumsy nod, giving a groan when his hair was pulled, and he opened his mouth wider, to let Dan slowly slide his cock in, tasting familiar - salty and musky and almost fishy, but deep, in the back of Arin's throat.

"Such a good little kitty, taking my cock in one go, that must be nice, isn't it?" Dan, sitting at an awkward angle, was smiling, his cock wriggling in Arin's mouth, then beginning to thrust, in and out, slowly. There was a line of drool going down Arin's chin, and it was leaving a wet spot on the knee of Dan's jeans. 

Arin began to purr, and that got Dan _really_ moaning, his hips beginning to rock forward, his cock beginning to throb. 

"Mmm, you feel so hot and wet and tight, I can't get over how good you are at sucking my cock, it just fits in your mouth so perfectly, I love it so much, I love you so much, fuck, Arin...." And on it went - a stream of babble and praise that washed over Arin like warm water, making him tingle and shiver, as he humped the floor and just let his mouth get fucked, purring like a classic car the whole time. 

"Mmm... Arin, I'm gonna cum on your face, okay?" Dan made eye contact. "Close your eyes now, I'm taking it out."

Arin mourned the loss as soon as Dan withdrew, but he opened his mouth and closed his eyes, still purring.

Dan's cum hit him, and it strung out along his whiskers, like birds on a wire. Some of it went across his nose, and he snorted, shaking his head, because okay, that was uncomfortable, but the other spooge was just getting into his fur, and it was enough to make Arin moan and whine, the scent of Dan's cum filling up his whole head. 

“Good boy, who’s my good boy, taking it like that, such a good kitty.” More praise now, and Dan’s hands in his hair. “I’m gonna start untying you now, alright?”

Arin nodded, wordless, still lost in the scent and taste of Dan’s cum. 

* * * 

“How are you?” Dan had cleaned Arin’s face up. He had untied him, and now Arin was lying on the floor, panting, his cock still hard, his whole body on edge and shaking, ever so slightly. 

“I’m okay,” said Arin. “I… I really want to cum, though.”

“Yeah? Do you want me to tell you that you can’t, or do you want me to tell you that you can?” Dan held Arin’s head in his lap, running his fingers through the silky hair. The tips of his nails were scratching at Arin’s skull, and he was purring so hard that his own skin was buzzing.

“I want you to do what you want,” said Arin. “Like… if you want to always let me cum, I’m okay with that. If you… if you didn’t want me to ever cum, I think I’d be okay with that as well.” 

Or at least, the idea of it.

“I’d never be that mean,” said Dan, and he leaned down, and kissed Arin’s nose. 

Arin wrinkled it. “So… can I jerk off? Like, right now, I mean.”

“Yeah,” said Dan. “You were such a good kitty, trying out something new without complaining about it. You can cum.” 

* * * 

Arin’s orgasm was sweet and sudden, leaving his belly sticky and his head full of clouds. 

Dan’s kiss on his nose was sweeter, and it left Arin’s toes curling. 

* * * 

“Hey Dan? Is there anything you want… you know, from me?” Arin frowned at himself in the mirror and picked his hair bush, beginning to brush the lumps out. 

“You mean, like, in general? Or the kinky shit?” Dan was in the shower, and the whole room smelled like peppermint soap.

“Kinky shit,” said Arin. “You’re usually pretty straight forward about wanting just… you know, stuff.”

“I like to think I’m straightforward about kinky stuff too,” said Dan.

“Yeah, you are, just….” Arin tried not to make too many weird noises, trying to figure out how to word what he was thinking. “Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one who’s interested in the kinky weird shit.”

“I’m into the weird kinky shit,” said Dan. “You just keep coming up with voices a lot more quickly than I do, so I tend to let you take the lead.” 

“Oh,” said Arin. He watched his own expression fall in the mirror. “Would you like me to, uh… stop giving suggestions?”

“Maybe if you’d like me to think of a few other ones, maybe?” There was a wet sound, like Dan dunking his head under the shower. “But, uh… I like how you like this stuff so much. I’m just kinda… you know, uncertain. I’m new at this whole thing too.” 

“Okay,” said Arin. “I’ll… stop asking for stuff so much, if you think that might help.”

“I’ll see if I can think up some stuff, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

* * *

“I figured out something I’d like you to do for me,” said Dan. 

“What, for the episode?”

“No, silly.” Dan reached over and tugged at Arin’s tail, just gentle enough for him to feel it. “For the kinky shit.”

“Oh,” said Arin. They were between episodes. He blushed. “So, uh… what kinda thing?”

“You’re gonna learn how to make me tea. Like, perfectly. Exactly the way I like it.” Dan leaned back. “If I tell you that want tea, you make me tea. Okay?”

“Okay,” said Arin, and he tried not to show how pleased he was. 

But Dan caught his eye, and he grinned.

* * * 

“Arin, I’m impressed. This is possibly the worst cup of tea I’ve ever had.” 

“Sorry,” said Arin, looked down, his tail twitching. 

“It’s okay,” said Dan. “How about I show you how to do it?”

“That sounds good,” said Arin. 

* * * 

“Much better,” said Dan, as he sipped his tea. “Good kitty.”

Arin purred.

* * * 

“Arin,” said Dan, much later in the evening, “take your pants off.”

“Hmm?” Arin, transformed and sleepy, raised an eyebrow. 

“You heard me,” said Dan. “Take your pants off.”

“Why am I taking my pants off?” 

“Because I want you to,” said Dan. “That’s the only reason you need. Right?”

“R-right,” said Arin. He swallowed, licking his lips. Dan seemed to be in a mood. Far be it from him to complain. 

Arin wriggled out of his shorts, sitting there in just his underwear, his hands resting on his thighs. 

“Any reason you wanted me to take my pants off?” Arin licked his lips.

“I wanted to play with you,” said Dan. He crouched between Arin’s legs, reaching into Arin’s underwear and pressing down on Arin’s sheath. “It’s so soooooft.”

“It’s, uh, it’s not gonna be soft for much longer, if you keep that up,” said Arin nervously. 

“I’m not talking about your dick,” said Dan. “I know your weirdass terrestrial dick is gonna get all stiff. I’m talking about your sheath.” He ran his fingers across it, the pads gentle. 

“What do you mean, my weirdass terrestrial dick? At least mine makes more sense for sticking into things.” 

“Mine is perfectly suited for sticking into things,” said Dan. “Have you ever seen siren pussy? You need to be flexible to find it!” His hands were gentle, as they pushed down on Arin’s sheath.

Arin’s cock was beginning to poke out, and Dan grabbed the waistband of Arin’s briefs, shoving them down as well. He kept them on Arin’s thighs, effectively hobbling him. 

Dan pressed Arin’s sheath down, one hand wrapped gently around Arin’s cock, squeezing the head. 

“Well, no,” said Arin. “You’re the first siren I’ve ever met.”

“Siren pussy is pretty cool,” said Dan. “But I think I like pussy in general.”

“I’m sorry I don’t have one,” said Arin, only half joking. 

“Don’t be,” said Dan. “You’re fucking hot, and I’m so glad I get to play with this dick.” He squeezed Arin’s cock, which was halfway out of the sheath. “Actually….” And now Dan was grinning. “Isn’t it kinda my cock? Because… you know, I’m your big mean Dom and shit.” 

“Well, I mean, um… I’d like to still be able to use it sometimes,” Arin said, trying to keep his voice meek, trying not to thrust up into Dan’s hand. “I mean, I do need to use it sometimes.”

“So you’re leasing it,” said Dan.

“Unless you want me to call you up every time I need to pee,” said Arin, and now he was grinning. “You could hold it, if you want. When I go to pee.”

Dan made a face, taking his hand off of Arin’s cock, which was about two thirds out of his sheath. “You made it weird, bro,” he said.

“Why, because I brought up the practicalities?”

“Can we not talk about peeing right now? When I was planning to give you a hot blowie for being such a good boy?” 

“I’m still a good boy!” Arin tried to keep the whine out of his voice. “What do you want me to do to prove I’m a good boy?”

“Well….” Dan grinned, his expression wicked. “First, put your pants on. Then go make me some tea.”

“No… sexy times?” 

“First tea. Then possible fellatio.”

Possible fellatio didn’t sound that promising, but it was better than no fellatio. 

At least he now knew how to make Dan’s tea the exact way he liked it. 

* * * 

Dan’s mouth was hotter than usual, as it traced up Arin’s bare thigh. Every few minutes, he’d stop to take a drink of his tea, then go back to licking, nipping, and sucking. It as… interesting - the tea was hot enough to leave Dan’s mouth steaming a bit, hot enough that Arin could feel it, even through the thick fur. 

He had Arin hold his tea, too. 

Arin moaned when Dan’s breath tickled his balls, the heat was enough to make him shiver. A few drops of tea spilled over, down his wrist. 

“Careful,” said Dan, glancing up at Arin with an amused expression. “You don’t want to spill my tea, would you? I’d have to stop and you’d have to go and make me another one.”

Arin whimpered, but held onto it carefully, trying not to shatter the mug in his huge hands, trying not to spill as Dan kissed his way up towards Arin’s cock. 

“I, uh… I dunno what you’re getting out of this,” Arin said nervously. “Other than a mouth full of hair.”

“I like it when I make you stay still,” said Dan. “You’re so… big.” He grinned, a bit sheepish, and took his mug, drinking some more tea. “I like feeling like I have that kind of power.”

“So you don’t have, like, a statue fetish or something?”

“It’d have to be a pretty fancy statue, to have this level of musculature and fur and whatnot.” Dan paused, his face a few inches from Arin’s balls. “Do they even make statues with fur?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Arin said, and he was trying not to even purr - that would make the damn tea spill, as it vibrated through his whole body. 

“Testicles - like, external ones - are so weird,” said Dan, taking Arin’s balls in both hands and squeezing them gently. “Like… they’re so… delicate.”

“Y-yeah,” Arin panted, beginning to pant. “But it’s… it feels nice when you touch them.” 

“Does it?” Dan stroked along them - they were pale, and slightly squishy. He took another drink of tea, passing the mug back to Arin, then leaned forward, taking one testicle in his mouth.

Arin gasped, and he nearly spilled the tea. Sheer force of will - his will or Dan’s, he wasn’t entirely sure - kept it from doing more than drip, but it was a close thing. 

Dan’s mouth was so _warm_ , and it was… it was a different sort of sensation. He’d had his balls played with before, but never by someone so intent to… explore. He moaned, a noise that sounded something like a growl, and he dug his claws into the linoleum, to keep from jerking his hips forward. 

“Mmm… I like that reaction.” Dan took more tea, holding a tiny bit of it in his mouth. He took Arin’s other testicle in his mouth, and it was… it was almost uncomfortably hot, but the intensity of it made Arin’s tail bush up, all the hairs on his back standing on end.

“Darn,” said Dan, in one of his silliest voices. “I dripped tea down my chin.” He pulled himself up, so that his knees were pressed against Dan’s. “Be a good kitty and clean it up.” 

Arin obediently leaned forward and licked Dan’s chin, trying to be careful with his rough tongue. He could taste the green tea - acrid, sharp, settling on his tongue like pollen.

“There’s more here,” said Dan, indicating down his neck, and Arin leaned forward, beginning to lick with a bit more vigour. Dan was trembling against him, his breath coming in little gasps, and that made it even better.

Dan was getting off on controlling Arin, on being touched by Arin, just as much as Arin was getting off on being controlled, on touching. 

“Did I get it all, sir?” Arin licked his lips, the taste lingering, and he blushed under his fur.

“Yeah,” said Dan. He took a slug of the tea, and then he leaned in and kissed Arin, pressing some of the hot liquid into Arin’s mouth. 

Arin drank it down. He wasn’t usually a fan of green tea, but he would drink almost anything, given to him via this delivery system. 

“Mmm….” Dan pulled back, licking his lips. His mouth was still a bit swollen from all the kissing, and his chin was shiny, from his own spit, or maybe from where Arin had licked him. 

“Hmm?” Arin blinked at Dan, a bit dozy, horny enough that his cock was fully out of his sheath.

His balls were still warm, and slightly tingly. 

"I'm getting overheated." He kissed Arin, right between his eyes. "I'm going to go get some ice. Stay right there. Don't move."

"Yes, sir," said Arin, still holding on to Dan's mug. It looked like a dollhouse accessory in his big paws. 

* * * 

Dan came back from the empty Grump space with another mug, this one full of ice. 

"You look like you're getting too hot there, kitty," he said, and he settled himself back down between Arin's legs, the cup of ice next to him.

"D-do I?" Arin licked his chops. He was panting, and he was sweating, but that was more of a reaction to his arousal than the hot tea. 

"Yeah," said Dan, and he took out the ice, holding it right up against Arin's cock.

Arin bellowed, and he nearly spilled the tea all over Dan's head. He took a deep breath, and he shivered. The contrast between the warmth of his cock and the cold ice was... intense. 

"Isn't that better?" Dan moved the ice lower, to press it right up against Arin's testicles, and Arin whimpered, his whole body moving inward. It was so _cold_ , oh fuck. It as hard to think, with the cold, even though his fur. 

"Now my hands are getting cold," Dan said, and he shoved one of them into the crease of Arin's knee, which made Arin gasp and tremble. Something like a sob escaped as well, from the base of his throat.

Dan paused, and he looked up at Arin, concern in his face. 

"Arin, talk to me. You're being really quiet. Do you want me to stop?" He withdrew the ice, and Arin was still shivering. 

"I... don't know," said Arin, slowly and carefully. His head was... almost foggy. He was shaking, he was horny, he was... he was something. 

Was this subspace? He'd read about subspace. But he was shaking. It didn't feel... as nice as everyone described. The quiet was nice, but the panic beginning to set in at the base of his throat was... uncomfortable.

It was kind of nice to be this distant from his emotions, at least at the moment. 

"I'm going to put away the ice for now, until you can figure it out, okay?" Dan kept his voice casual, sweet. He took the tea out of Arin's hands, and he climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around Arin's neck, his face pressed against Arin's. 

Arin clutched at Dan, and he was shaking.

"Hey," said Dan, his voice calm and sweet and clear. "It's okay. Okay? You're perfectly okay. You did a good job doing what I asked you to do, you're such a good sub for me. You're allowed to not like things, okay? and you're allowed to freak out." He kissed Arin's temple. "I'm going to be right here for as long as you need me."

"I'm sorry," Arin mumbled, pressing his face into Dan's neck, his ears flicking back. "I feel like such a hypocrite, I told you that I wanted you to... to think up new things, and now here I am, f-f-freaking out." His teeth were chattering. How about that. He didn't know that he could do that transformed. 

"You're allowed to back out of something, babe," said Dan, reaching up to scratch Arin around the ears. "It's okay." 

Arin began to purr, low and deep in his throat, and that made Dan laugh, moving to scratch under Arin's chin. 

"You're a good kitty," said Dan. He glanced at the television, which had turned itself off. "How about we head home? We've done all the shit we need to do today. Let's get some food."

"Okay," said Arin. It was weird - he still had an erection, but that... wasn't important right now. He just wanted to keep holding on to Dan, and to stop shaking.

"Would you be alright talking about why you freaked out, when you calm down?"

Arin nodded, then held on tighter, careful to keep his claws in so he wouldn't puncture the fabric of Dan's clothes.

* * *

"I think I figured it out," Arin said, over his pancakes."

"Yeah? The thing that made you so upset?" 

"Yeah." Arin licked some excess syrup off of his mustache. "The cold was so... intense, that it kinda just made me go into panic mode. Like, the heat was really nice, and it escalated slowly. The cold kinda just... started super intense, and then it escalated by getting even more intense." Arin made a frustrated noise. "I'm sorry. I'm not explaining myself well."

"Nah, I get you," said Dan. "You like temperature play, just not super intense stuff right out of the gate?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "And I'm sorry again for freaking out like that."

Dan covered Arin's hand with his own, and he smiled. "Don't be. Or at least, you don't need to be. It's alright."

* * * 

"I want to groom you," said Dan, looking over at Arin across the couch.

"What, like, with your tongue? That'd... take forever, even if I wasn't transformed."

"No, man," said Dan, and he was laughing. "Like, with brushes. When you're transformed." 

"Next time on Game Grumps, Dan gives me the full beauty treatment," said Arin, and he was chuckling as he turned off the captures. 

"I mean it," Dan said, and he looked embarrassed. "I like... I like taking care of you, and I want to just... brush you all over, with those special kitty brushes. Would it be okay?"

"... yeah," said Arin, and he was blushing. "Do you want me to get the brushes?"

"Nah," said Dan. "I can get them myself." 

"When do you wanna do it?"

"Come over to my place tomorrow," said Dan. He nibbled at his lip carefully, and then he laughed, clearly self conscious. "I... might have bought the brushes already."

"Aren't you a kinky thing, huh?" Arin poked Dan in the side, then leaned down and kissed him loudly, enough to make him laugh. 

"You're one to talk," said Dan, but his tone was teasing. 

"Hey man, I never said I wasn't one!" 

"Fair enough."

* * * 

Arin knocked on Dan’s door, slightly nervous, but mainly looking forward to whatever was in store. He hadn’t been really… well, groomed since he was a kitten, so this was going to be interesting. 

Dan answered the door, and he smiled at Arin. “Hi,” he said. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Are you gonna tell me what the surprise is?” 

“Nope! Then it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?”

“... point.” 

* * * 

Arin lay out on a blanket on the floor, face down, his chin on his arms. His tail was lashing, and he was purring, kneading at the ground with his big hands. 

Dan was sitting on his butt, and he was running a through the fur of Arin’s back, along his shoulder blades. The brush was tugging wonderfully, scratching at his skin just enough to make it pleasurable, and Arin was purring loud enough that it was making the floorboards buzz, just a bit, under them. 

“Mmm… you must be enjoying yourself.” Dan leaned down and kissed Arin on one of the knobs of his spine, which made Arin purr harder, which made Dan laugh louder, digging the brush in a bit harder. 

“It’s… really nice,” Arin murmured, his hips rolling, ever so slightly. He’d be embarrassed that he was humping the floor, but it felt good enough that he wasn’t going to worry about it too much. This was the kind of pure, hedonistic pleasure that they probably wrote sermons about in the religions that banned anything fun.

But oooo, this was… this was….

Glorious. 

“Hey Dan?” 

Some time had passed, and Arin had lost himself in the sweet pull of the brush, and the quiet murmur of Dan’s voice. 

“Mmm?” Dan, working on a spot behind Arin’s left knee, paused, still holding the comb in hand. 

“Why are you doing this?” Arin glanced over his shoulder, and he saw Dan, looking down at him and smiling like a dope. “Like… is this the kind of thing you wanna do, domming?”

“Yeah, sometimes,” said Dan. “I mean, like… you’re mine, right? I wanna take care of you. And sometimes I just wanna make you feel good.” His hand found the root of Arin’s tail, and he began to scratch it. 

Arin’s butt began to lift off, and that made Dan laugh. 

“I’m still in control though, right? And that’s what makes it even cooler.”

“What, that you’re in control while making my brain melt out of my ears?” 

“I know if i told you to get up right now and dance for me you would, even though you’re so comfortable that you don’t want to even think about moving.”

“Well, I mean, maybe not dancing.”

“Why not dancing?”

"I can’t dance for shit. Especially not transformed.”

“You totally can,” said Dan. He got up off of Arin’s butt, and prodded him with his foot. “C’mon. I wanna see.”

Arin sighed like a dying thing, but he stood up, and began to dance, carefully, trying not to shake the floor or disturb Dan’s neighbors. 

“... okay, you’re right,” said Dan, sitting on the floor and giggling. “You can’t dance for shit. But I appreciate the effort. Good kitty.”

Arin blushed, his eyes squeezing shut with pleasure, his purr rumbling out from his chest like an engine. 

“Do you want to keep, uh… brushing me?”

“Yeah,” said Dan. “I don’t have enough to make a full on kitty yet.” He pointed to the huge pile of orange, black, and white fur next to them. 

“You’re not trying to make a clone of me with my own hair, are you?”

“Oh, god no,” said Dan. “I don’t think I could handle two kitties.” He stood on tiptoe to scratch Arin under the chin. “C’mon. Lie down, on your back.”

“Be careful,” Arin warned. “I’ve got nipples.”

“I _know_ you’ve got nipples,” Dan said, sitting on Arin’s stomach. “I’m gonna avoid them, don’t worry!”

* * * 

“Ow!” 

“Okay, so it’s a bit harder to avoid the other sets. Why are they hidden like that, anyway?”

“If I ever got pregnant and nursed, they’d get big.” Arin tried not to wriggle as Dan’s fingers passed over his lower sets of nipples. 

“What, that’s a thing you can do?” Dan looked at Arin, an eyebrow raised. “I thought you -”

“I was being facetious,” said Arin, and then he yelped, as Dan twisted one of his nipples. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Being a smart ass,” said Dan. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” said Arin, and he tried to look sweet and innocent. “How can I make it up to you, sir?”

“Well, for a start, you can tell me where all of your nipples are, before I get started again!”

* * * 

“Arin? Arin, wake up.” Dan kissed Arin, right under one ear, and Arin made a displeased noise, the ear twitching. 

“Mm?” Arin yawned widely, and then he made an undignified noise, when Dan slid his hand into Arin’s mouth, resting two fingers on his tongue.

He tasted like himself, and a bit like the cheese he’d had with his sandwich earlier in the day.

“See, this? This is fucking heady,” said Dan. “Because, like… shit. Dude, if you just closed your jaw, you could take my entire wrist off. But you’re not, because you’re mine.” He paused. “Well, also the whole sentience thing, that’s also a part of it, but you’re also obedient to me.”

Arin hard enough that Dan could probably see it under his fur, and his cock was beginning to emerge from its sheath, which Dan was resting his flat butt on. 

“Mmm… someone is excited,” said Dan, and he rubbed back against it, using one hand to press Arin’s emerging cock against the cleft of his ass. “Do I have a horny pussy cat?”

“... wow,” said Arin. “I might have to call red on that one.”

“What, calling you horny?” 

“No, you calling me a pussy cat.” 

“I saw that in a movie. I thought it was cute.” Dan’s face turned a bit defensive.

“It’s… an old term,” said Arin. “My mom used to call me that.” 

“... fair,” said Dan. “So just a horny kitty, huh?”

“... possibly,” said Arin, looking evasive. It was mostly a joke. 

Mostly.

“Well,” said Dan. “I guess we should do something about that, huh? Roll over.”

“You need to get off first,” said Arin, and he realized it was a mistake the moment he said it. He groaned, waiting for The joke. 

It even warranted a capital “t”. 

“I mean, I was gonna get _you_ off first,” said Dan, and he wriggled, beginning to unbuckle his belt. 

“You are such a fucking dork,” said Arin.

“No,” said Dan. “This is a fucking dork.” He squeezed Arin’s cock, and Arin’s hips bucked forward, nearly unseating Dan.

“In order for me to roll over, you need to not be sitting on my legs,” said Arin, carefully. 

“You don’t want me to get you off first?”

“I mean, if you want to, you can. But you don’t have to.” Dan paused. “Actually, no. No, I want to do bad things to you.”

“Are they actual bad things? Or are they just fun things you like calling bad things?”

“I could play with your feet some more, if you’d like.”

“No! No, uh, whatever bad things you’ve got planned, I can probably, uh… live with,” said Arin. It wasn’t that he disliked his feet being played with, per se. It was just… it felt weird enough that he had to be in the right mood for it.

“I don’t think they’re bad,” said Dan, and he was crouching between Arin’s legs, holding his tail in one hand. “But it adds to the fun,” he added, kissing the tip of Arin’s tail, then letting it go. 

* * * 

Arin was moaning. He was moaning loudly, the kind of moaning that was half meowing, that he’d be embarrassed with, but Dan’s tongue was hot and wet and familiar, and it’d be embarrassing, but it was intense, hot and wet and foreign. 

Dan was eating him out. It felt weird, it felt amazing, occasionally he’d feel the brush of Dan’s sharp teeth, and Dan was drooling down his perineum, his balls. That was almost cold, but he was warm and he was… he was….

“Mmm…,” said Dan, and he pulled back, kissing along Arin’s cheeks, occasionally nipping, his needle teeth leaving little pinpricks of pain. It was sweet and painful, warm and wet. “I wanna try something new,” said Dan. “Well… sorta new.”

“What kinda new?” Arin licked his lips, breathing heavily. 

“You know how you don’t really get anything when I fuck you in this shape?”

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking that maybe we were approaching it the wrong way.” Dan paused. “I mean, are you okay with your butt and my dick together?”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “I mean, I’m willing to try it.” 

“Okay, good,” said Dan. He leaned forward, pressing his belly against Arin’s back, and gently pressing Arin’s face into the blanket spread out onto the floor. Now shoosh. Enjoy yourself. “

Arin nodded.

* * * 

Dan was rimming him again, his tongue long and flexible, sliding into his hole and swirling. It was so hot, so… so something. He didn’t have the words to describe it, except that it felt good, and he was panting, his tongue lolling out. 

“Mmm,” said Dan, and he kissed Arin’s butt, gently. “Now.. I’ve got a challenge for you.”

“Ch-challenge?” Arin mumbled. “I don’t think I’m up to eating any cinnamon right now.”

Dan snorted, a warm puff of air against Arin’s fur, wafting through the skin. 

“Let’s see if you can tell which is which, hmm?” Something wet and slippery was teasing into Arin’s hole, and it was… twitching, tracing the rim, then sliding in and just wriggling, and it felt like Dan’s tongue, enough that it almost made Arin pause. 

Almost.

“Dan,” Arin said carefully. “Listen. I love you. Like, a lot. But I can tell the difference between your dick and your tongue.”

“Oh yeah? How?” Dan’s dick wriggled some more, and it brushed against Arin’s prostate, which made Arin try to jolt forward, although the hand on his tail kept him in place. 

“Well, uh, for one… you don’t have a… you don’t have a nose on your groin.” Arin squeezed his eyes shut. It was… well, if he closed his eyes and imagined it was Dan’s tongue, getting fucked with Dan’s dick felt a _lot_ different. A lot more satisfying, if a lot more… slippery. He didn’t know if Dan was getting much out of it, but… fuck, he sure wa

“I could get a fake nose, to make it work better,” Dan said, his tongue contemplative. He was really pressing down on Arin’s prostate, and that was making Arin fight the urge to buck, his cock throbbing against his belly, his hands balled into fists, breathing heavily. 

“What, on your belly?” Arin was going to cum. He was going to cum embarrassingly quickly, if he wasn’t careful. “Dan… I mean Sir… can I cum? Please?” 

“You’re being such a good kitty, how can I say no?” Dan pulled his cock out, wriggling along the rim of Arin’s hole like a very long tongue, before plunging back into him, right up against his prostate. 

Arin came, his back arching and his claws out, his cock spurting cum right into the blanket, leaving a wet spot as it quickly soaked through. He was sobbing, meowing, purring, a mess of drool and cum as he rode out the sweet pleasure, before slumping down, boneless. 

“Did that feel nice?” Dan kissed between Arin’s shoulder blades, withdrawing his cock. “I bet it did. I know I liked it!” He pressed his cock against Arin’s lower back, letting it wriggle, and he fucked the channel he made there. “Mmm… your fur feels so nice against me, too. I’m gonna cum right across your back, leave you sticky.” 

Arin nodded, still a bit too loopy too entirely know what was going on. He made a surprised noise when the wetness hit his lower back, but then he smiled. 

Dan slumped against him, and that set him purring again, content and sticky.

* * * 

“I got you a present,” said Dan, a few days later. They were just about to start recording. 

“Yeah?” Arin, transformed, held the controller daintily in his big paws. 

“Yeah,” said Dan, and he cleared his throat. “If you’d like a ceremony or whatever, I’d be totally cool with that, but uh… I figured it’d help to do it first.” 

“What are you talking about?” Arin gave Dan a look, raising an eyebrow.

“Just shut up and open it,” said Dan, and he shoved a brown paper bag into Arin’s lap.

Arin opened it cautiously, reaching in and feeling… leather? 

Arin pulled whatever was in the bag out very carefully, and examined it. It was a pink collar, the leather buttery soft, and it had a tag on it. 

“If lost, return to Dan Avidan,” said Arin, and then he flipped the tag over - “Kitty”?” 

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Since you’re my kitty. I figured I’d, uh, I’d give you a collar.” 

Arin leaned over and kissed Dan. “I love it,” he told Dan. 

“It’s adjustable,” said Dan. “You can use it when you’re transformed, and when you’re in your other shape.” He looked nervous, but very pleased with himself. “Do you, uh… you want me to put it on you?”

“Yes, please,” said Arin, and he leaned forward, giving Dan access to his neck.

“Very good,” said Dan, when the leather was seated to his satisfaction. He sat back, admiring it, and he smiled. “I got a leash, too.”

“A tiger on a leash, huh?” Arin grinned. “You know that’s like, a status symbol?”

“Well… you’re the best status symbol,” said Dan, and he kissed Arin on the nose. 

“That was so fucking cheesy, oh my god,” said Arin, smiling.

“You’re not supposed to contradict me,” said Dan, and he hooked his finger under the collar, pulling Arin in for another kiss.

“Yes sir,” said Arin, and he kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this fic? Check out my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com! I take requests, & I'm always up to something interesting!


End file.
